Survive This
by EvilRegal98
Summary: Emma and Regina are in a relationship, but then Regina gets attacked. Dark. One-shot.


**Authors note: trigger warning: rape!**

"Yes, Emma." Regina sighed to her phone. "I will stop by the store to get your food."

"Thanks, babe."

Regina smiled, "I'm just about to pass Granny's, so I'll be home in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Regina hung up and put her cell phone back in her purse. She walked in a quick pace, it was a cold night in Storybrooke. It was already dark, and the streets were almost completely abandoned.

Regina walked passed Granny's, there were still people dining. She thought about Henry, he had a school project that still needed the be done...

She was so in thought that she didn't see the man coming. One moment she was walking past the dark alleyway next to Granny's and the next she was pulled into the alleyway by the stranger.

She was roughly pinned against one of the brick walls.

"You make a sound and you'll die, bitch." Her attacker said in a low voice.

Regina whimpered. "Let me go! Please!"

He roughly slapped her across the face. "I said shut up bitch!"

He used one hand to pinn both of her wrists above her head. He ripped open her coat and threw the torn garment to the side.

Regina was frozen with fear.

She was thrown on the cold concrete, her head making contact with the floor. Regina's vision flooded. He ripped open her white blouse, buttons flying everywhere. Her pushed the ruined shirt off of her shaking body.

"Please don't!"

"Are you deaf, slut?!" He he gave her another slap.

Regina tasted blood in her mouth. She felt how he snapped her bra open and harshly pulled it off of her bruised body. Regina tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He hiked up her skirt and started tearing her stockings.

"God, you're a hot piece of ass."

Regina felt the hot tears run down her cheeks. "Please don't."

She started fighting again when she heard the sound of her panties ripping.

"Stop fighting, bitch!" He squeezed her wrists tighter.

Regina let out a small whimper of pain.

She heard the sound of a zipper and she knew that she had lost.

She let out a cry when he entered her.

"Mmm." He groaned and grabbed her breast harshly.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming out. All she could think of was surviving, she needed to survive this so she could go back to Henry and Emma. Emma...

He pounded into her roughly.

"Moan a little for me, will you?" He said in a dangerous voice. When Regina said nothing her grabbed her face and kissed her harshly. "I know you want this, so moan."

Regina still didn't react. He grabbed her hair and brought her ear to his mouth. "Moan or you'll never see your little boy again." He whispered.

Henry. She needed to do this for him. Regina set aside her dignity and gave a soft moan.

He groaned. "Yes, that's it. Again."

Regina complied again, hot tears still rolling down her bruised cheeks.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"

He was surprised and quickly scrambled off of Regina, leaving her lying naked and bruised on the cold concrete ground.

"Oh, madam mayor." Granny rushed over to her. She quickly pulled off her coat and handed it to Regina.

Granny turned around giving Regina some modesty. Regina pulled her skirt down and pulled on the coat. "Thank you." She said in a small voice.

"Oh, dear. Let's get you inside, so we can call an ambulance."

Granny pulled her up to her feet. Regina was wobbling in her heels. Granny took her by the waist gently and helped her inside.

They went to a back room and Regina said down carefully on a chair, she hissed when her bruised body hit the chair.

"Yes, mhm, Granny's diner." She hung up the phone and smiled a soft smile at Regina.

"Oh, really Mrs. Lucas, you don't have to call a ambulance. I just need to go ho-"

"No Regina, I will not hear it. You need to get to a hospital, you were hurt."

"Granny why is there an ambulan-?" Ruby stopped in the doorway, looking at Regina with shocked eyes. "Mayor Mills?"

Regina hugged the coat tighter and looked down embarrassed.

"Ruby will you please tell them to come here?"

"Sure." Ruby said and she quickly scrambled from the room.

"I will go with her." Granny said to the two ambulance brothers.

They nodded at her "alright."

...

"Where is she?!" Emma stormed at the front desk of the hospital.

"What patient are you referring to Sherrif Swan?"

"Regina Mills."

"She's in room 138"

"Thanks."

Emma quickly got up the stairs and saw Granny sitting outside of the room.

"Granny? What happened?"

"I don't know Emma. All I saw was a man on top of her. I didn't see much, it was dark."

Emma nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. She couldn't show weakness now, she needed to be strong for Regina.

"You need to prepare for what you about to see, Emma. Regina was pretty shaken up, he did a number on her." Granny said with a concerned voice.

"Thanks."

Emma took a deep breath before she opened the door to room 138.

"Regina?" Emma asked carefully.

Regina was lying with her back to the door. At the sound of Emma's voice she turned around.

Emma was shocked by what she saw. Regina had a nasty cut on her temple, bruises on her face and wrists and probably on more parts of her body too. "Regina?"

Regina didn't answer, she just stared at her.

A nurse entered. "Hello Sherrif."

"What do you know?"

The nurse looked at Regina, who was staring at the ceiling. "She took a pretty bad beating, concussion, sprained wrist, several bruises and a deep laceration on her right temple." The nurse swallowed before continuing. "We also did a rape kit. We found no semen but there was tearing and bruising consistent with that of sexual assault."

Emma quickly steadied herself on a chair. She looked over to Regina. "Oh my god."

"We will release her in a few a hours."

"Yes, thank you." Emma said with a dismissive voice.

The nurse left the room. Emma went over to the bed and sat down. She tried to grab Regina's hand but when she touched her Regina flinched away.

"Shhh, it's me, Emma."

Regina looked up into her eyes. "Emma?" Her voice cracked.

Regina started sobbing. "Emma."

"Shhhh, Regina. It's me, you're safe." Emma took her in her arms.

Emma felt tears prick in her own eyes. "You're safe."

...

"Henry." Regina hugged her little boy tight.

"Mom! Are you alright?"

Regina tried to keep herself from crying. "I will be, baby. I will be."

"I'm just going to take a shower."

"Alright, darling."

Regina made her way out of the room.

"What happened to my mom, Emma?"

"I think your mother would like to tell you her herself, kid."

Henry knew this was not the right time to push. "Alright Emma, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Henry."

...

"Regina?" Emma said softly while she knocked in the bedroom door.

She heard a faint 'come in' from behind the door.

Emma opened the door and saw that Regina was already in bed, curled up in a tight ball.

Emma quickly changed into her sleepwear. She got into bed and hugged Regina from behind. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He raped me, Emma." Was all Regina said, she turned around and buried her head in Emma's chest.

"Shhh, you will survive this. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you, Emma."

"Always, darling, always."

...

Please leave a review ;)


End file.
